pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Portal:Guides
Nice. I assume that you're planning to switch the link on the Main Page to this? [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 06:00, 24 August 2007 (CEST) :I'll switch it as soon as I'm done with it. —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚ŞƳŞŌƤ〛 07:20, 24 August 2007 (CEST) ::Already did. It's still better than simply the category even if it isn't done. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 07:23, 24 August 2007 (CEST) Can I move the Guides thing up a bit on the roster, to be above Pre-made builds (which suck)? —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚ŞƳŞŌƤ〛 07:40, 24 August 2007 (CEST) :Ok, rearranged a bit. If you still don't like it, you can move it around some more. Also, should this page make any mention to the Style Guides since the link to Category:Guides will include them and since "Portal:Guides" isn't necessarily restricted to game guides or are we better off just leave it as is? [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 07:47, 24 August 2007 (CEST) ::Style Guides aren't what most people will look for when they think of Guides+Guild Wars Fansite. —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚ŞƳŞŌƤ〛 07:48, 24 August 2007 (CEST) :::I'm aware of that. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 07:54, 24 August 2007 (CEST) Vetting? I had a thought-obviously like the various builds around PvX, there will be those guides that well....suck-plain and simple, so i think that there should either be some sort of vetting procedure for guides of some sort (nothing fancy-just say like a check on ease of use or reading or something like that, content as another thing-usefulness maybe (obviously don't want anything irrelevant =))), or at the VERY LEAST leave guides in the stub until the majority of people working on it or just people in general (say about 10-15 maybe) say that it's a guide-just a thought. ermmm i was going to say something else but it's completely gone from my mind......oh wait now i remember!-the use of builds on guides-obviously we have build guides, however if we have no vetting procedure for guides people may just use guides as a way to ignore the vetting procedure (meaning that bad builds get in) so should we not have a policy saying that the use of builds on guides can only be if either: the build(s) have been vetted and have a tag above indicating what rating the achieved (or what category they're in at least, and those that haven't have a build submited in the builds section and get it vetted (or we could get it vetted on the guide page somehow-i don't know), this is just a way to stop people avoiding the vetting procedure, and make sure guides aren't full of rubbish builds....my thoughts anyway-what are other peoples?PheNaxKian (T/ ) 21:57, 6 September 2007 (CEST) I suggest that somebody makes a norn fighting tournament guide if we do not already have one. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 20:32, 8 September 2007 (CEST) Added a link. Write your heart out. —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚ŞƳŞŌƤ〛 20:34, 8 September 2007 (CEST) Team guides? Can i ask as to why there's a build and stratagy section but no build (i ask because we're thinking of moving Build:Team_-_Underworld_trapping to guide, so i figured it'd perhaps fall under a team thing rather than stratagey (though i'm probably wrong XD)PheNaxKian (T/ ) 23:15, 14 September 2007 (CEST) :It falls under strategy. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 00:07, 15 September 2007 (CEST) ::heh ok then =) (was jsut a thought)PheNaxKian (T/ ) 00:08, 15 September 2007 (CEST) SS guide where teh heck didthe Spirit's Strenght guide go??-- [[User:The Noob Police|'The Nööß Police']] 16:33, 12 March 2008 (EDT) :I belive it was deleted because the majority decided that SS just plain sucks, and believed that by having a guide it would encourage people to submit more SS builds (which i believe we already get loads anyway)PheNaxKian (T/ ) 18:11, 12 March 2008 (EDT) ::first off, it dosnt suck, its the best rit elite in the game!! every dagger attack hits from 30-50 without the attack skills, 50-70 with. and it was a well put together guide. kinda sad the would forgot about tht style of combat, but at the same time awesome, ill be the only one pwning-- [[User:The Noob Police|'The Nööß Police']] 06:46, 14 March 2008 (EDT) Beast Master I think we need a guide for beast mastery. one that provides ways to use pets with ranger secondary profession, or use pets as a ranger without switching to a weapon different than bow, or going full pet skills. The ranger guide doesn't really help much with beast mastery. Uberxman1028 22:23, 19 April 2008 (EDT) :Your free to put one up yourself...PheNaxKian (T/ ) 07:03, 20 April 2008 (EDT) Revamp I think that after a bit of work and time, I'll eventually be able to improve or redo most of the guides. If any one wants to help, feel free. 20px The Cabal Stalk me! 16:19, 27 May 2008 (EDT) :I give up. There isn't even any point in trying to fix any of these and I really don't have the time... 15pxThe CabalMy Talk- 10:29, 21 June 2008 (EDT) HB guide Can some1 write guide to this? Many ppl want to play HB but they dunno how. [[User:Art de rue|'ArtDeRue']] TALK! 06:32, 26 July 2008 (EDT) :there's nothing too know, take 3 heroes and cap shrines -.-....the point of the PvP guides is to give stratagies for the various maps in each area, and the most common builds run, which have about 50 thousand varients. (which goes in the Guide section not the relevant area (as in not in HB, GvG etc. unless it specifically applies to the given area only), of course this requires you to play the given are usually, and not many of the people who frequently contribute play HB....but that doesn't stop you from doing so, if you need help in setting an article up i could help you with that. ~PheNaxKian (T/ ) 12:18, 26 July 2008 (EDT) ::HB stands for more than just Hero Battles ... Skie M 01:17, 29 July 2008 (EDT) :::hmmm i know, it's just it sounded more like you wanted a hero battle guide than a healers boon or something, idk.... ~PheNaxKian (T/ ) 08:57, 29 July 2008 (EDT) ::::HB outside of HA & GvG means hero battles. HB when buildcrafting or guesting people for GvG and HA means Healer's Boon. It's all relative to the discussion. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 23:00, 29 July 2008 (EDT) :::::Also a Healer's boon guide would be...pointless at best. just take your heal monk bar with healer's boon with your elite, not really much else needed to know...probably another reason why i assumed it mean hero battles... ~PheNaxKian (T/ ) 14:28, 30 July 2008 (EDT) Why Is there no Cryway guide? Or Imbagon? I'm no expert on actually using them, but these are some of the most-used PvE builds ever. --''' Gah is ' 21:06, 3 January 2009 (EST) Profession weapon section Currently, it's largely useless. It's practically a copy and paste of Guildwiki's weapon stubs. For example, take Guide:Necromancer. It says, paraphrased, 'staffs do damage and use 2 hands!! omg and wands and foci are each 1 handed never knew dat doods.' Pretty useless information. A vastly better usage would be "40/40 sets", "defensive sets", and "40/20/20 sets." Then, explain that kinds you'll need relative to builds being run. As it stands, these guides are largely a waste of space. They should actually ''guide people towards a logical conclusion and proper usage. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 14:05, 6 April 2009 (UTC) EDIT: I will edit the necromancer's page as an example. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 14:05, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :I was thinking that we should remove them and just put an equipment section after the PvP/PvE builds part. - 14:50, 6 April 2009 (UTC)